BaPer?
by Konohamidori
Summary: Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Keduanya memang menyadari namun berusaha menolak. Dan setiap pertanyaan itu dipertanyakan, mereka selalu bilang "NO"/Enggaklah"/ "Mendingan aku pacaran sama kura-kura laut"


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

PERHATIAN **:** Cuma tulisan ringan dan pelampiasan di sela-sela tugas yang menggunung.

OF COURSE di dalamnya mengandung ke-anehan, ke-gajelasan, alur yang zuper cepat, bahasa campur-campur dan semua kekurangan lainnya yang bertebaran di fic ini.

oh, iya, fic ini sedikit terinspirasi sama Kdrama The Producers. *makasih buat reader yang sempet ingetin hehehe :D

 **-Sekedar hiburan dan ekspresi atas kecintaan saya terhadap NaruSaku-**

 **eaak. lebai lu.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Keduanya memang menyadari namun berusaha menolak. Dan setiap pertanyaan itu dipertanyakan, mereka selalu bilang "NO"/Enggaklah"/ "Mendingan aku pacaran sama kura-kura laut"

 **BaPer (Bawa Perasaan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_ , pelan-pelan..."

"Stttt.. diamlah, aku sedang mencoba Naruto"

"Hei! Kalau kau berisik begitu yang ada kau hanya akan membangunkan-"

"Kyaaaaa"

 **guk..guk...guk...**

Naruto dan Sakura-dua anak TK itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat Pakkun-anjing bulldog yang tidur di trotoar itu terbangun ketika mereka melewati kediaman Hatake. Sakura tanpa sengaja menginjak sisa-sisa tulang itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dan menggangu tidur siang anjing yang memang terkenal galak di komplek rumahnya itu.

 **Gleek...**

Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat Pakkun memplototinya. Kakinya yang kecil itu terlihat gemetaran. Ia menoleh ke samping, bersiap-siap untuk mengajak Naruto melarikan diri secepatnya, tapi... belum sempat ia mengajak bocah laki-laki itu kabur...

 _"Hiyaaa, Naruto... cotto matte yo!"_ Sakura berteriak saat melihat bocah pirang yang bersamanya itu sudah jauh berlari lebih dulu, meninggalkan dia yang masih ketakutan saat Pakun menggeram marah kearahnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari Sakura masih tertinggal di belakangnya, mau tidak mau ia berbalik untuk menyusul Sakura, menarik tangan teman sekelasnya itu dan membawanya berlari.

Hah..hah..hah...

Jeduk.

" _Ittai_ "

Naruto terjatuh dan lutunya berdarah karena tergores aspal. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan larinya lagi saat Pakkun tengah mengendus rambutnya. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan geraman anjing itu di telinganya.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura yang malah menangis karena melihat Pakkun menggigit baju Naruto. Anjing galak itu terus menarik-narik bajunya. Sampai-sampai suara tangisnya yang begitu kencang itu membuat beberapa orang mendatangi mereka.

Sakura meringkuk ketakutan dan menutup matanya. Namun karena orang terlalu ramai di depannya malah membuatnya semakin panik. Seseorang mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" _Daijoubu_ Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura masih menangis. Lutunya terasa lemas seperti jelly. Ia tidak mampu berdiri dan begitu shock melihat anjing bulldog itu terus menggonggongi dirinya dan Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat poninya berayun turun dan menutupi matanya yang berair. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja melihat Naruto hampir saja digigit anjing barusan, namun Naruto yang ia lihat di depan matanya saat ini malah nyengir dan membuat wajahnya kelihatan lucu-seakan-akan si baka itu lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau..." Sakura berhenti menangis dan segera memukul kepala si pirang itu.

" _Baka_!"

"hehehe... sudahlah, ayo naik Sakura- _chan_!" Sakura melihat Naruto menyerahkan punggunya untuk menggendongnya. Dalam hati, ia selalu mengolok Naruto yang selalu bersikap bodoh dan mementingkannya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia masih berusaha menggendongnya padahal lutut si baka itu sendiri berdarah. Sakura merasa ia selalu berhutang perlindungan pada Naruto.

"Hari ini tidak usah dipikirkan _ne_ Sakura- _chan._ Aku bisa minta _otou-san_ untuk menjemput kita mulai besok."

Saat itu senja dan matahari oranye menampakkan siluet Naruto di balik matahari terbenam mampu menggetarkannya. Tanganya merangkul leher Naruto dalam gendongannya. Wajahnya menelungkup di balik punggung si bocah dattebayo itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

" _Arigatou_ "

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno bercerita di depan kelas saat Kurenai- _sensei_ menunjuknya sebagai pencerita pertama. Tugasnya mudah, hanya bercerita tentang "Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau sudah dewasa nanti?" yang lebih mudah diartikan oleh bocah kelas lima SD sepertinya adalah "Apa cita-citamu?"

Gadis kecil itu bercerita dan menunjukkan buku gambarnya yang digoresi krayon warna-warni. "Aku ingin jadi dokter hebat seperti ibuku, menyelamatkan orang banyak dan-"

Sakura berhenti. Ia menunjuk pada anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur di bangku paling belakang, mata hijaunya yang besar sedetik berkilat-aish... bocah itu, bisa-bisanya tidur di saat ia sedang bercerita di depan.

Masih dengan jari telunjuknya yang menjulur menunjuk seseorang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "Aku akan mengobati Naruto kalau dia terluka, semalam jarinya teriris pisau saat ia main ninja-ninjaan, dia jatuh dari pohon saat menyelamatkan kucingku dan menghajar anak nakal yang mengintip-"

"Oh, kau mau jadi penyelamat Naruto ya, kayak _Wonder Woman_ dong?"

"Cuiit-cuiit... jadi kau dan Haruno pacaran ya Naruto? Cie, cie" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan kerlingan jahil. Kali ini tidurnya harus terusik saat tangannya yang masih jadi bantal untuk kepala pirangnya itu ditarik-tarik Kiba.

"Aku...? Pacarnya?" Haruno Sakura menyangkal dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut marah. Ia menatap malas Naruto yang baru saja menguap.

"Aku tidak mau dengan orang yang hanya mendengkur di belakang kelas. Kalau mau jadi pacarku kau harusnya jadi tentara kayak Song Joong Ki"

"Pffft... kau ditolak Naruto" Kiba menyenggol lengannya sambil tertawa.

Naruto meremas rambutnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa sesi tidur siangnya saat tugas bercerita malah berubah jadi drama seperti ibu dan ayahnya saat mendebatkan sesuatu.

Naruto mendengus dan menatap Sakura dengan jengkel "ck... lagian siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu? Aku juga tidak ingin jadi tentara tau!"

Kurenai di seberang sana geleng-geleng kepala menahan geli. Ia berdiri dan menyusul Naruto ke kursinya. "Kalau begitu Naru- _kun_ ingin jadi apa, hm?" Guru muda itu sepertinya punya sisi jahil juga.

"Aku-aku-aku-ingin jadi dokter juga _ttebayo_ "

"Tuh kan, cita-cita aja samaan, berati kalian pacaran kan? Mengaku saja" Kali ini Ino yang berujar dari tempat duduknya.

"TIDAK/ TIDAK" Mereka berdua kompak menjawab. Dan itu mengundang tawa yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kurenai melerai. "Kalau _sensei_ boleh tahu, Kenapa Naru- _kun_ ingin jadi dokter juga?" Semua kepala itu serempak menoleh. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari si Uzumaki berisik itu.

"Tentu saja agar bisa dekat-dekat dengan perawat-perawat cantik _dattebayo_ "

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Sakura Haruno. Ia merengut kesal setelah mendengarnya, rasanya lebih baik _sensei-_ nya itu tidak usah menanyakannya saja tadi. "Ya ampun, dia itu benar-benar _Baka._ " dengusnya kesal.

"..."

Suara tawa di kelasnya mereda dan... sayup-sayup terdengar suara Naruto dari belakang kursinya.

"-lagipula kalau Sakura- _chan_ terlalu lelah mengobatiku, kalau ia jatuh sakit mana bisa ia mengobati dirinya sendiri kan?"

Sejak saat itu, Kelas mereka semakin riuh oleh cie-ciean jahil teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan Kurenai- _sensei_ juga ikut tersenyum geli di balik kursinya-ah polosnya anak kecil begitu menggemaskan.

Sakura menunduk dan meremas rok merah mudanya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa begitu malu, padahal untuk cie-ciean, orang tuanya sendiri dan termasuk Kushina _obasan_ dan Minato _ojisan_ sudah sangat sering mengejeknya sebagai pacar Naruto, tapi entah kenapa kali ini, di depan kelasnya, itu terdengar menggelikan sampai membuat wajahnya memerah.

Naruto benar-benar kehilangan rasa ngantuknya. Yang ada wajahnya sekarang memerah sampai ketelinga-tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura saat ia kembali memeriksa kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

 **Kringgg...**

Bel sekolah SMA Konoha Gakuen berdering begitu keras. Ini pukul delapan pagi dan terlihat banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Naruto lepasin. Berat _baka_!" Sakura protes dan melepaskan lengan Naruto yang melingkar di pundaknya. Menurutnya Naruto itu tidak pernah berubah-masih saja seperti bocah padahal pemuda itu adalah pelajar SMA berumur delapan belas tahun, dan candaan seperti yang Naruto lakukan itu kadang membuat perspektif dari orang lain beragam.

" _Naruto dan Sakura bisa sedekat itu, Apa mereka pernah saling menyukai? Ah, atau jangan-jangan mereka memang pacaran? Mungkin teman tapi mesra kali"_

Pendapat seperti itu sudah sering mereka dengar. Awalnyapun mereka memang tak pernah peduli dengan desas desus yang beredar tentang mereka. Naruto cuek dan Sakura akan terpingkal-pingkal tertawa mendengar gosip tak masuk akal itu.

Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, berteman, akrab, dekat, dan selalu bersama. Sampai-sampai selama delapan belas tahun waktu- waktu itu akhirnya datang dan membuat keduanya mulai tersadar.

Sakura merasa takut, Naruto juga sama. Merekapun menyadari sesuatu yang awalnya itu hanya anggapan sebagai proses pubertas, sebatas ketertarikan biasa antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Dan sekarang semuanya telah berbeda. Sakura Haruno telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik, lokernya tak pernah sepi dari surat-surat cinta pengaggumnya. Begitupun Naruto, ia tumbuh tinggi dan begitu keren, lama-lama jika diperhatikan ia semakin mirip dengan Minato, lagipula banyak anak perempuan yang mengantri untuk jadi pacar si _playboy_ itu. Namun, rasa yang mereka sadari itu bukan sebatas aku menyukainya karena ia mempesona atau rasa sekedar menjaga satu sama lain. Entahlah, rasanya bingung. Hanya saja saat melihatnya dekat dengan lawan jenisnya kau merasa tak suka atau saat kau ingin menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria atau wanita di matamu tapi terhalang oleh pandangan yang melihatnya sebagai bocah yang sudah mengikutimu kemana-mana sejak lahir dan itu menjadi penghalang untuk perasaan yang terlarang di antara 'pertemanan' mereka sejak dulu.

"Naruto, lepas atau kubunuh kau!" Sakura mengomel saat Naruto mengepit lehernya di bawah ketiak pemuda itu.

Dan... Seperti penjelasan yang sudah-sudah, hanya dengan bercanda mereka bisa mentransferkan rasa absurd itu, seperti hubungan romantis namun dengan cara yang humoris. Sakurapun tak menyangkal. Saat melihat kilat birunya Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dibandingkan ketika pemuda itu menatap Hinata, Ino, Temari ataupun gadis-gadis lainnya. Sakura tentu saja tahu apa itu. Tapi ia selalu menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih dari itu.

Naruto memang terlihat bodoh dan lucu di saat bersamaan. Ia hobinya melucu dan membuat sakura terbahak-bahak. Rangkulannya erat merangkul pundak Sakura ketika gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat di koridor sekolah.

"heheheh" Naruto hanya tertawa dengan cengiran khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan untuk menutupi detak jantungnya yang berdenyut abnormal ketika merangkul Sakura.

Dia ingat, jantungnya mulai berdenyut tak karuan saat usianya delapan tahun. Itu bukan efek lari dikejar Pakkun atau saat meminum kuah _ramen_ nya takut-takut Kushina akan memergokinya. Dia benci bab biologi tentang respirasi, reproduksi kenyataannya jauh lebih menarik dan berguna untuk dipelajarikan? Namun tanpa belajarpun, ia pastinya tahu kenapa jantungnya bisa memompa lebih cepat, dan selagi Kewarasan itu masih ada ia akan menolak pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

Naruto

Sakura.

Hubungan mereka memang terlalu akrab untuk sepasang teman. Ah, bukan, bukan, sebenarnya tidak juga, mereka lebih dari itu sih, keduanya bahkan tinggal bertetangga sejak bayi. Hubungan mereka yang terlalu rancupun membuat spekulasi dan gosip-gosip menyebar.

"Kalian pacaran kan?" Ino si ratu gosip-selalu menjadi saksi hubungan NaruSaku. Ia sudah mengenal mereka sejak zaman purbakala sampai sekarang.

Ino ingat, sejak kecil mereka berdua itu memang terbiasa bersama, Ada Naruto maka ada Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Naruto-bocah kecil itu selalu melindungi Sakura, berlagak sok superhero ketika ada anak laki-laki yang mengintip rok Sakura. Yeah.. walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia akan pulang dangan pipi biru kejingga-jinggaan. Bahkan Naruto rela masuk selokan atau memanjat pohon sampai tangannya patah untuk mengambil Kyuubi-kucing peliharaan Sakura yang punya hobi bermigrasi.

Ino pun berpikir sebaliknya. Sakura juga begitu perhatian ketika Naruto terluka. Waktu itu, ketika Naruto mimisan, Sakura tak berhenti menangis setengah jam karena berpikir Naruto akan mati. Gadis kecil itu menungguinya di UKS sampai Naruto benar-benar sadar. Sampai Khusina datang menjemput dan menenangkan Sakura, Kushina bilang Naruto belajar terlalu keras karena ingin jadi dokter juga.

Prinsip keduanya memang begitu- " _You jump! I jump!"_

Yap. Seperti film lawas romantis era sembilan puluh. Naruto ingin jadi dokter juga ketika Sakura bilang dia akan jadi dokter hebat seperti ibunya Tsunade, makanya dia belajar keras, dan Naruto mengikuti jejak Sakura. Dia mulai mengamati mahluk hidup. Berhenti mengkonsumsi ramen instan dan mulai suka berolahraga di minggu pagi.

Padahal jika ditanya, Apa motivasimu?

Keduanya punya tujuan yang sama.

Seperti mengatakan- apa jadinya dia tanpa aku.

Kenyataannya, Sakura ingin jadi dokter karena ia tidak ingin si baka Naruto yang selalu ceroboh itu terluka dan Naruto bilang dia ingin jadi dokter agar bisa dikelilingi perawat-perawat cantik. Itu sih alasan bohong. Jauh dilubuk hati, jawabanya adalah agar aku bisa mengejarmu.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Keduanya memang menyadari namun berusaha menolak. Tapi setiap pertanyaan itu dipertanyakan mereka selalu bilang,

" _NO_ "

"Enggak lah"

"Kau gila. Masa Naruto sih, Kayak gada mahluk hidup yang lain aja di dunia ini"

"Ha? Si tenaga monster, Ck, mendingan aku pacaran sama kura-kura laut!"

Entahlah. Ino bahkan tak percaya. Ia memang ahlinya dalam menebak-nebak. Menurutnya mereka punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar 'Astaga pig aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih menggunakan popok'

"Ya, terus? Memangnya kenapa? Naruto kan keren"

Selalu begitu-pertanyaan yang selalu berulang ditanyakan teman-temannya padanya. Hari-hari dan semua berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kesimpulan yang jelas. Sampai Ino pun merasa bosan dengan kecurigaannya sendiri. Si rambut panjang itu berhenti penasaran dan memilih tak peduli.

Ia menaikkan bahunya. "Terserah kalian sajalah, lagipula kalau memang pacaran apa salahnya?" Ino melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan mulut menganga. Ia bahkan sudah kehabisan kata-kata-tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk aksi Ino yang selalu sok tahu dan mau tahu. Sakura tak sempat memprotes saat Ino melenggang di depannya. Ia jadi bernapas seperti orang sesak napas saat itu.

"Apa-apaan sih dia?"

.

.

.

Senja saat itu benar-benar menenangkan namun tidak untuk sepasang anak muda yang tengah berdebat.

"Tuh kan dibilangi jangan belagu, banyak gaya sih" Sakura mengomel seperti ibu-ibu yang memarahi anak laki-lakinya yang nakal. Ia merengut sepanjang jalan karena menenteng tas Naruto yang berat. Rasanya seperti mebawa sekarung batu.

"Hehehe...

"Aww-Sakit Sakura- _chan_." Naruto mengelus pingganya yang baru saja dicubit Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu marah, Kalau saja kejadian tadi tidak membuatnya terlambat untuk pergi bimbingan belajar karena ulah Naruto, mungkin hal itu juga tidak akan terjadi.

Naruto berkelahi dengan seorang mahasiswa saat hendak pulang sekolah. Namanya Yahiko, semester 13 Teknik Sipil di Konoha University. Laki-laki itu datang bersama teman-teman kampusnya dan mencari bajingan yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Kau Uzumaki Naruto?"_

 _"Hahaha. Aku cukup terkenal rupanya. Kenapa?" tanyanya Ge_ _-_ _er_

 _"lu resek kalo lagi lapar"_

 _"Oh, Jadi kau yang mengganggu pacarku"_

 _"heh?_

Sakura tak habis pikir melihat tingkah si Naruto yang kadang membuatnya bisa terkena stroke di usia belia. Kalau saja ia ada di Korea dan heran karena sesatu ia mungkin akan teriak " _Heol"_ dan kepalanya manggut-manggut.

Tapi ini bukan Korea, ini Konoha dan ini si _baka_ Naruto.

"Kau ini, memangnya tidak ada perempuan lain yang bisa kau lirik. Kakak kelas aja dipacarain. Ckckck kau ini ya..."

"Mana kutahu, salah siapa dia terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arahku. Dia datang dan tiba-tiba bilang- Naruto- _kun_ w _atashi wa anata wo suki desu t_ olong terima aku jadi pacarmu"

"Cih..terus kau terima?"

"Hm..dia membuatku sulit menolak, habisnya dia imut sekali. Mana tahan aku melihat mahluk manis sepertinya"

"Aughh, brengseknya kau!" Sakura sengaja menekan plaster dipipi Naruto kuat-kuat.

" _Ittai_..."

Rasanya hampir selalu seperti tak ada yang berubah, luka di pipi, Sakura yang mengomel dan Naruto yang hanya cengengesan saat menjelang sore hari.

Diam tiba-tiba menghampiri. Menciptakan suasana yang romantis saat matahari terbenam, setidaknya jika itu untuk sepasang kekasih.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku sudah tahu alibimu Naruto, dan kali ini aku tidak mau"

"Sekali ini deh, ya?"

"Tidak"

"Janji seumur hidup ( _peace_ )"

"kupastikan hidupmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi saat kau sampai dirumah"

Tunggu dulu. Tentu saja, untuk itulah ia memohonkan? Uzumaki Kushina akan menggali kuburannya jika ia ketahuan berkelahi lagi.

 **Glekk**... Naruto manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Sakura benar dan gadis itu tampak tidak setuju dengan idenya kali ini.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap-siap pergi sebelum Naruto kembali memaksanya "Aku tidak mau, kenapa? Kau akan memarahiku? Terang saja Naruto. Mana mungkin aku terus bilang kau jatuh dari sepeda dan menabrak tiang saat menghindari nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. _Jaa ne_ "

Naruto menarik tangannya.

" _Please_ " ucapnya seperti mata anak anjing yang sudah tak makan tujuh bulan.

"Tetap tidak"

"Aku teraktir _ramen_ "

"Kau menyogok-ku?"

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ , aku bisa mati kalau _kaa-san_ sampai tahu aku berkelahi lagi"

"Iya, iya. Baiklah, dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus bertangung jawab untuk jadwal les ku yang ketinggalan"

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu-Sakura- _chan_ "

"Diam kau _baka_!"

.

.

.

"Sudahlah kalian jadian saja"

Sakura melongo.

Ino merangkul pundak Sakura saat mereka baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kau lihat. Sebelum ia diambil sama yang lain lho" Ino memberi isyarat dengan dagunya, membuat Sakura ikut menoleh.

"Ah, Hyuga Hinata. Salah satu anak perempuan yang tergila-gila dengan Naruto. Kau yakin tidak cemburu? Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka cocok juga ya? Hmm...Ya ampun aku jadi bingung harus mendukung siapa di sini-"

Suara Ino perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tergantikan pada fokusnya karena memperhatikan dua anak yang sedang berjalan bersama di koridor. Naruto yang terus mengoceh dan Hinata yang menunduk tersipu. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Terlihat akrab sekali. Dan itu membuat sesuatu yang kecil di balik dadanya terasa sesak.

Apa dia cemburu karena melihat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di lorong yang sama?

'Cih-tidak mungkin' Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Ino yang berada di sampingnya menyeringai.

"Hayo, memikirkan yang tidak-tidak kan?"

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ , tungguin main futsal bentar ya?"

"Tidak, nanti kesorean _baka_. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi"

"Kali ini tidak akan, janji deh"

"Tid-"

"Wah... kau baik sekali Sakura- _chan_ "

"Hei. Aku tidak bilang aku setuju! Kau. Naruto. Aaishh"

* * *

Sakura mendengus saat melihat jam tangannya. Ya ampun, sebenarnya Naruto sedang main bola atau buat bola sih, kenapa lama sekali. Hampir dua jam ia hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan. Itupun hanya melihat Naruto yang lari sana-sini gak jelas.

Kalau saja ia tidak trauma untuk mengendarai sepeda seorang diri mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah pulang dan ada di meja belajarnya. Atau jika ia punya keberanian untuk naik bis dan pulang sendiri... Ah tidak, tidak, ia ingat Pakkun baru saja melahirkan. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan daripada itu, lebih baik ia menunggu Naruto saja.

"Sakura- _chan_ ada air tidak?" Naruto mengahampirinya dengan baju yang basah akan keringat. Laki-laki itu mengusap peluhnya dengan ujung bajunya. Membuat empat kotak Naruto terpampang di depan matanya. Dan saat melihat hal itu, untuk gadis sepolos Sakura, mampu membuat wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"Ini" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan botol minumnya walau matanya tampak berkeliaran dan berusaha menghindari tatapanya dari Naruto.

" _Sankyu,_ _Sakura-chan"_

"Ah... segarnya!" Sakura hanya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto membasahi rambutnya. Kadang-kadang baginya Naruto memang konyol, tapi entah kenapa terkadang di matanya dia juga bisa terlihat keren.

Anak laki-laki bersiul jahil. Terutama Kiba dan Lee yang berteriak dari lapangan. Mengganggu sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bercengkrama di pinggir lapangan.

"Enaknya yang ditemanin pacar main futsal. Ah, pantas Naruto semangat sekali mainnya"

"Sakura- _san_ benar-benar pacar yang pengertian ya. Jadi pengen deh punya pacar kayak Sakura- _san_ "

Saat itu juga, Naruto melemparkan botolnya kearah dua cecunguk dibelakangnya.

" _Urusai"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ujian masuk Universitas sebentar lagi dan semua pelajar kelas tiga terlihat serius belajar. Tentu saja, ujian masuk kali ini adalah suatu penentuan masa depan bagi murid-murid SMA di Jepang.

Tes...

Tes...

Sakura menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu, ya ampun ia mimisan lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan lubang hidungnya dipenuhi tisu karena terlalu keras belajar, sampai-sampai ia jadi mimisan begini.

"Wahahaha" Gelak tawa itu membuat tisu dilubang hidung Sakura terjatuh. Sakura melihat orang dibelakangnya yang sibuk tertawa karena membaca komik.

"Kau tidak belajar _baka_? Ujiannya sebentar lagi loh"

Tawa Naruto berhenti ketika dirasanya Sakura sedang memplototinya dari meja belajarnya.

"Uda-

"Aaaaa. Benar juga. Masa depan suram sepertimu mana tahu apa gunanya belajar, kan?"

Naruto menjauhkan komiknya. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar.

"Aku sudah belajar Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya sedang _merefresh_ otakku" Ucap Naruto. Ia memang tidak sedang berbohong. Naruto juga pernah belajar sampai hidungnya berdarah, ia baca buku sampai ke toilet dan tidak tidur hanya untuk menghapal istilah-istilah anatomi dan medis.

Namun, melihat Naruto se-enteng itu. Sakura meragukannya.

"Terserah kau saja, jika kau gagal dalam ujian ini hidupmu bisa tamat. Kau tidak akan bisa melamar pekerjaan. Orang dengan masa depan gelap sepertimu gadis mana yang mau denganmu nantinya?"

"Ada dong"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sakura- _chan_ "

"Aku?"

"Hm"

"Kau gila. Astaaagaaa. Meskipun ada sejuta orang dengan masa depan yang suram aku lebih memilih mereka dari pada orang sepertimu"

"Kau berlebihan sekali."

Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya

"Serius? Jadi gak mau nikah sama aku nih Sakura- _chan_?"

" _Ogah_ "

"Beneran ini"

"..."

"Sakura- _chan_?"

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno memijit hidungnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terlalu berat untuk dipaksa berpikir saat ujian begini. Lagipula, kenapa ia mesti sakit di saat-saat seperti ini. Padahal ujian kali ini sangat penting dalam hidup dan karirnya nanti. Ah-sial, ini pasti karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri dalam belajar. Akibatnya tubuhnya jadi kurang sehat dan malah terkena demam.

Sakura ingat dia punya aromaterapidi tasnya, paling tidak itu bisa melegakan rasa pusingnya, tapi detik itu juga ia ingat, kemarin Naruto meminjamnya karena ia kena alergi. Dan kesimpulan terburuknya, Naruto berada di ruangan yang berbeda untuk mengikuti ujian. Jadi dia tidak bisa mencari pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan aromaterapinya.

Sakura mencoba untuk menahan diri, dia mengingatkan bahwa ia harus jadi gadis kuat untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Walaupun di kepalanya terasa seperti banyak lebah yang berputar-putar.

10 menit rasanya benar-benar terlalu lama.

Sakura benar-benar pusing sekarang. Badannyapun terasa panas, tangannya mendadak lemas sampai pena-nya terjatuh, dan Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lihat sebelum dia jatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Brukkk

 _'Naruto...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-** The University of Tokyo-

Hiks... hiks...

Sakura menangis karena gagal masuk universitas, Naruto sudah lihat namanya dan dia lulus di urutan ke-69 di universitas paling bergengsi di Jepang-Tokyo Daigaku. Seharusnya saat ini ia bisa senang karena bisa masuk ke Todai. Tapi itu hanya jika ia dan Sakura lulus ditempat yang sama.

Sakura masih terisak dibawah pohon ginkgo yang mulai meranggas bersama Naruto sore itu. Naruto tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Sakura menangis di bahunya. Ia ingin membantu Sakura tapi bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sakura masih terus berceloteh dan menyalahkan dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak sakit saat ujian mungkin ia dan Naruto bisa saja menjadi dokter di masa depan.

Naruto membuka kaosnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura untuk membersihkan ingusnya. Dia Tahu Sakura sudah menunggu kesempatan ini untuk mencapai mimpinya, tapi hanya karena sebuah kesalahan,

 **kruuuukk** -suara ingush.

Langit semakin gelap, udara sorepun mulai terasa dingin, saat itu keduanya masih betah bertahan di posisi yang sama. Sakura masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan, bahkan dengan tanpa baju dan banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka sampai larut. Dia tetap menemani Sakura sampai gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

2 Minggu kemudian...

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" Tsunade-ibunya ikut membantu membawa barang-barang Sakura yang akan ia bawa ke Ame. Hari ini Sakura akan pindah dan menetap di sana selama kuliah. Barang-barangnya memang cukup banyak. Maklum saja-anak perempuan memang begitu.

"iya bu, ini yang terakhir" Sakura mengangkat box terakhir miliknya ke dalam truk pengangkut barang. Rasanya berat juga karena harus meninggalkan keluarganya dan rumah yang di tempatinya sejak kecil.

"Kau akan segera berangkat Sakura- _chan_?" Uzumaki Kushina ikut mengantar Sakura yang akan pindah hari ini. Baginya Sakura sudah seperti putri kandungnya sendiri. Jadi rasanya berat juga saat ia tahu Sakura akan ke Ame untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Sakura mengangguk lembut sebelum matanya menatap jendela rumah tetangganya itu yang tengah terbuka lebar. Kushina tersenyum memandangi Sakura, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang tengah dicari gadis muda itu.

"Naruto menginap di lab lagi. Jadi semalam ia tidak pulang. Tapi... kau sudah bilang tentang kepindahanmu kan?"

Sakura mengiyakan. Kepalanya naik turun menanggapi Kushina "Ah, iya bi, aku sudah meneleponnya dan kubilang aku bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya boleh datang sebelum aku membenahi barang-barangku. Kalau tidak aku akan mengusirnya."

Sakura bercanda, namun Kushina terlihat serius. Melihat hal itu justru Sakura buru-buru meralat kata-katanya. Ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _obasan_ , Naruto tidak harus selalu di sisiku kan. Kami ini sudah dewasa loh."

Kushina memaksa sebuah senyum di sana. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil untuknya. "Aku tak tahu apa ini sesuatu yamg perlu ku simpan lebih lama, tapi jangan dibuka sebelum kau tiba ya"

.

.

.

Sakura memeriksa barang-barangnya yang masih tersimpan di dalam kardus. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra _strong_ untuk membenahi barang-barangnya sendiri.

Helaan napas mengudara di ruang apartemennya yang masih kosong. Perlahan jari-jarinya membuka kardus-kardus itu satu per satu. Tangannya meraih kotak kecil di atasnya saat perhatiannya tertarik dengan bingkisan kecil bertuliskan NaruSaku yang super besar. Tulisanya terlihat sangat tidak rapi dan warna krayonnya benar-benar mencolok. Sakura ingat itu warna yang mewakili dirinya dan Naruto, Naruto suka oranye dan dia suka merah.

Sakura membersihkan kotaknya dari debu yang menempel dengan meniup-niupnya. Dia jadi ingat ia dan Naruto pernah melukis di masa-masa pra sekolah. Mereka meminta Sai-murid Tk yang jago gambar untuk mengajarinya mewarnai. Tapi Naruto menghabiskan wadah menggambarnya dan krayonnya jadi tumpul. Naruto menyerahkan warna merah muda sebagai penggantinya.

" _Aku mau merah"_

 _"Tapi itu merah juga, kan merah muda ttebayo"_

 _"Tidak cantik."_

 _"Tentu saja cantik. Kalau tidak mana mungkin rambut Sakura-chan bisa secantik itu"_

 _"Wah... kau sudah mengenal warna. Berarti kau anak pintar"_

 _"Hehe, tentu saja dattebayo."_

 _"Kalau begitu kau harus pakai warna kuning juga Naruto. Lihat rambutmu kuning"._

 _"Tapi aku tidak suka kuning"_

 _"Kenapa? Aku suka kuning"_

Sakura tersenyum saat memori masa kecilnya dengan Naruto bernostalgia. Rasanya kenangan itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia mulai membuka kotak itu dan isi ter-atasnya dipenuhi foto-foto masa kecil mereka. Khusina yang memberikannya pagi tadi.

Foto pertama yang ia lihat adalah saat rambut pinknya masih begitu tipis. Naruto sempat menganggapnya anak laki-laki saat itu. Ia ingat Naruto pernah memberikannya bola karet dan mengajaknya bermain bola seharian. Foto itu juga terlihat menggemaskan saat mereka di foto saling berangkulan. Dia juga ingat Naruto yang memaksanya berpose seperti itu sampai Sakura menangis sendiri dibuatnya.

Kemudian ada foto saat Naruto dan Sakura menangis karena dijahili Minato saat hari _halloween_. Berpakaian Santa saat Natal dan menghias telur saat paskah.

"Astaga Naruto memakai kostum kelinci" Sakura terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto berpose bersama sekeranjang telur yang sudah pecah sambil menangisi telur-telur malangnya.

"Ada-ada saja"

Tangannnya mengambil foto yang lain. Naruto mencium pipinya saat masih kecil, mereka memakai topi ayahnya masing-masing walaupun malah menutupi wajah kecil dua bocah itu, Sakura ingat itu diambil ketika mereka memancing saat liburan musim panas di Okinawa.

Di dalam masih ada foto-foto lucu yang membuatnya tak henti tertawa. Memorinya bersama Naruto benar-benar terekam sempurna. Mereka tumbuh dari waktu-kewaktu dan Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka tak pernah terpisah.

 **tok...tok..tok..**

.

.

.

Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat Kotetsu-petugas keamanan yang menyapanya pagi tadi. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati pria cerewet itu mengetuk pintu apartemennya di larut malam seperti ini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Kotetsu menyadari raut bingung gadis muda di hadapannya itu. "Ah. Aku minta maaf untuk mengganggumu selarut ini Haruno- _san_. Tapi kami baru saja selesai memasangnya dan aku datang untuk memeriksa apa semua sudah berjalan semestinya"

Kotetsu melihat-lihat. Ia tersenyum dan merasa puas saat lampu otomatis di sekitar berandanya telah menyala.

"Ah iya, aku juga sudah memasang lampu di setiap gang, dan katakan pada pacarmu itu aku sudah memasang lampunya jadi dia tidak perlu membawa teman-temannya kemari. Ok?"

Sakura bertambah bingung "Hm?... pacarku?." Tanyanya..

"Iya, pacarmu? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Hah?" Sakura kembali melongo. Rasanya terlalu banyak kejutan yang diterimanya sejak ia pindah kemari. Pertama, dia masih dibingungkan perihal pemasangan lampunya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia dilibatkan sejauh itu. Kedua, kapan dia punya pacar sih? Setahunya ia adalah manusia dengan status i'am single and very happy dan belum berubah sebelum ia menemukan laki-laki yang benar-benar pas seperti Song Joong Ki untuk dijadikan pacar.

Kotetsu menggaruk kepalanya saat itu. "Ah, kupikir orang aneh itu pacarmu? Ternyata bukan ya?"

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat tentang seseorang yang selalu mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya. Seseorang yang terlalu PD untuk mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Haruno Sakura.

 _"A-ano_... memang apa yang dia katakan padamu Kotetsu- _san?_ "

"Hah~ dia memaksaku, katanya dia seorang mahasiswa dan kalau aku tidak memasangnya dia akan memanggil teman-teman kampusnya untuk demonstrasi dan menuntut apartement ini. Aku juga takut karena dia selalu datang setiap hari seperti hantu"

"..."

"Ck, padahal dia tidak tinggal di apartemen ini kenapa dia berani-beraninya menyuruhku mengganti lampu... aish, pinggangku sudah hampir-"

"..."

Sakura mematung dan membiarkan Kotetsu bermonolog sendiri. Pikirannya saat ini sedang berkelana setelah mendengar ucapan Kotetsu, hanya ada satu orang yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Seseorang yang tidak punya kerjaan selain mengurusi hal remeh yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Seseorang yang membantunya saat kesulitan dan seseorang yang keberadaanya saat ini telah membuka pikirannya bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Ya, pokoknya begitulah Haruno- _san_. Aku juga-"

 **Wushh...**

 **-_-'**

" _Are?"_

Kotetsu mendadak diam saat Sakura tak lagi di sampingnya. Gadis itu ternyata sudah turun ke bawah dan sedang meneriakinya keras-keras.

Kotetsu melihat ke lantai bawah dan melihat si merah muda sedang melambai padanya. "KOTETSU-SAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK LAMPUKU DAN JUGA UNTUK INFORMASINYA"

Sakura tersenyum. Benarkan. Dia mulai menyadari semuanya saat itu-selama dua puluh tahun, ia akhirnya baru mengerti sekarang. Kenapa ia cemburu melihat Naruto berduaan dengan gadis lain, kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang hilang saat pemuda itu tak disampingnya, dan kenapa jantungnya ingin melompat bahagia saat pemuda itu sekedar memberikan perhatian kecil untuknya.

Ia mengencangkan suaranya sekali lagi "KOTETSU-SAN? ADA KOYO DI LACIKU. KAU BISA AMBIL SEMAUMU!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 _"Tadaima"_

Naruto harus bersyukur untuk _deadline_ laporannya kali ini tidak terlalu menumpuk. Ia masih punya waktu untuk paling tidak tidur dalam waktu beberapa jam. Dengan malas-malasan ia hanya melepaskan sepatu tanpa menanggalkan kaus kakinya.

Tempat tidur adalah _oasis_ baginya saat itu. Dan belum semenit berlalu. Matanya telah tertutup dan ia tertidur seperti mayat.

 **Bip...bip..** ponselnya berbunyi. Meskipun itu tak kunjung membangunkannya.

 **Bip...bip.**. kali ini ia tahu ponselnya berbunyi dan ia cukup jengkel dengan orang gila yang keras kepala meneleponnya di larut malam seperti ini.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Ucapnya malas-malasan. Suaranya pun teredam bantal guling. Naruto hanya setengah sadar saat Sakura meneriakinya di seberang telepon.

" _Naruto?_ _kemari dan tangkapkan nyamuk yang besar ini di kamarku_ _"_

"Apa...?"

" _Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena di daerah ini sering hujan. Mereka cepat sekali berkembang biak._ _Aku tidak bisa tidur tau!"_

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Masih dengan suara parau khas orang mengantuk dia tetap menjawab "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Kau harus menagkapnya untukku, aku sudah mencoba membunuhnya dengan pemukul listrik. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Cepatlah aku sudah digigit"_

Naruto yang telah terlelap di sana tentu tak akan mau pergi ke Ame yang begitu jauh. Ia menggerutu karena Sakura meneleponnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu?.

"Aish, biarkan saja mereka menggigitmu. Mereka perlu bertahan hidup juga Sakura _-chan_ "

" _Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan datang, mengerti"

 **Tut..tut...tut**

Naruto menutup teleponnnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 menit kemudian...**

"Asshh... Kenapa dia membangunkanku hanya untuk menangkap nyamuk _ttebayo_ " Naruto akhirnya bangun, meskipun saat ini setengah kesadarannya sibuk menggerutu karena dibangunin hanya untuk menangkap nyamuk.

"Aih, ini sangat menjegkelkan, maksudku, siapa yang peduli soal nyamuk?"

"Ck... aku harus pergi ke Ame untuk menangkap nyamuk, Apa kau bercanda Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil memakai kaos kakinya malas-malasan, dirinya juga menyesali kenapa juga Sakura harus pindah. Karena tetap saja ia yang paling menderita di sini.

Buktinya hari buruk itu terjadi hari ini.

Naruto menyusuri kota Ame dengan mobil ayahnya. Dia akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat Sakura berdiri di pinggir jalan di dekat sebuah taman.

Ia keluar dari mobil sambil membawa obat nyamuk semprot.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau si baka Naruto itu pemalas, suka tidur dan egois, tapi hanya Naruto yang mau jauh-jauh datang di larut malam demi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau bilang kau tidak ingin datang?"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku. Ck... Sekarang mana nyamuknya? Kau tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin kalau kau terkena demam berdarah, itu akan lebih merepotkan nantinya" ucap Naruto sambil memompa obat nyamuknya.

"Cih..." Sakura mendesis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto memang selalu membuat moodnya rusak karena kata-katanya. Padahal tadinya ia ingin bicara baik-baik karena pemuda itu mau datang jauh-jauh untuknya.

Sebentar, Naruto mendekat, melihat lebih jelas baju tidur Sakura yang terbilang tipis. "Hei, apa-apaan bajumu itu Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di larut malam dengan pakaian setipis itu? Di tempat gelap seperti- Hm-

 _Are_ \- jadi mereka sudah memasangnya ya" Naruto tersenyum simpul saat melihat kesekelilingnya, Perkataanya berubah topik setelah kepalanya beredar ke sana ke mari memperhatikan lampu jalan, namun tak lama senyumnya lenyap saat Sakura melototinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau lampu di sini baru dipasang, hm?

Naruto grogi saat Sakura bertanya hal yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin dijawabnya. Kedua matanya bergerak ke kiri-menjauhi tatapannya dari Haruno Sakura yang juga sedang menantinya menjawab.

"itu-ah... cahayanya terang sekali. Karena lampu baru selalu lebih terangkan _ttebayo_ " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lampunya. Naruto tahu, tidak mudah untuk membohongi gadis berpikiran kritis seperti Sakura. Makanya ia hanya berkomentar dengan hal yang paling masuk akal saat itu walaupun kedengarannya konyol.

"hm, begitu ya..." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang di balik pemasangan lampunya, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan berusaha memancing Naruto untuk mengaku sendiri.

Sakura berdeham. Naruto salah tingkah. Ia melarikan tatapannya dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Entahlah, hanya ingin melihatmu, itu saja"

"Hei, berhenti main-main Sakura-chan, aku ingin pulang dan tidur secepatnya"

"Cih, kau benar-benar orang malas ya? Kalau kau benar-benar mengatuk kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sakura detik itu juga setelah otaknya baru saja paham situasinya " Tunggu, kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk mengerjaiku? Di larut malam seperti ini? Ck.. Kau bohong soal nyamuknya kan?"

"Memangnya itu penting sekarang?" Sakura terkikik melihat reaksi Naruto yang terbilang lambat "Baka" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum geli. Naruto nyaris bersuara sebelum Sakura memanggilnya.

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Kalau orang lain dan bukan aku yang memintamu, Apa kau tetap akan datang?"

"Tentu saja tidak-"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena-

"Karena Apa _baka_?" Sakura menanti dalam diam sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang terhalang poni pirangnya. Ia sedang ingin mencari kebenaran tetang semuanya di sana. Ia butuh konfirmasi, bahwa selama ini ia tak salah rasa. Ia melanjutkan monolognya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih setengah menahan rasa ngantuknya.

Sakura berjalan. Semakin dekat. Sampai Naruto melangkah mundur dibuatnya. Naruto tahu pukulan Sakura bisa menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Giok hijau besarnya juga terlihat bersinar. Dan itu menyeramkan untuknya. Alih-alih mendapat pukulan. Ia malah mendapati Sakura memandanginya, tenang dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hei?" Sakura bersandar di bodi mobil Naruto, dia memalingkan wajahnya saat akan bicara serius. Namun, beberapa menit keduanya hanya diam diposisi yang sama, membiarkan angin malam melambai mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu kupikir apa yang kulakukan ini benar-benar konyol dan membuatmu marah" Sakura tertawa canggung di sela kata-katanya. Memikirkan Naruto menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh di larut malam seperti ini.

"Kau cepat-cepat kemari bahkan sebelum otakmu sadar" Tunjuknya pada sendal rumahan berbeda warna yang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto nyaris membalas celetukan Sakura sebelum gadis itu memberinya tatapan aneh. Udara malam yang tadinya terasa dinginpun berubah menjadi udara yang lebih hangat. Sehangat pipi merah muda yang besembunyi di wajah menunduk gadis gulali itu.

"Naruto...? Mungkin aku baru menyadari kalau kau begitu baik padaku bukan karena kau masih menganggapku teman kecilmu kan? Kau bukan ayahku, _Nii-san_ ku atau bahkan pacarku. Tapi kau selalu menjagaku. Teman-temanku sering tanya, Apa semua yang kau lakukan itu hanya karena kita berteman?"

"..." Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang masih diam disampingnya, sepertinya kepala pirang si baka itu masih belum _loading_ juga.

Sakura menghela napas panjang mengerti kondisi Naruto yang kurang tanggap, Ia menatap langit tengah malam, tersenyum saat mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Kau tahu? Shikamaru bilang laki-laki dan perempuan tidak bisa berteman. Tapi aku dan kau berteman. Kita teman. aku menelepon orang malas untuk menangkap nyamuk untukku saat larut malam, tapi kau langsung datang. Aku tahu gang rumahku yang baru sangat gelap. Seorang petugas mengatakan ada orang bodoh yang memaksanya mengganti lampu, dia bilang ada mahasiswa yang akan melakukan demonstrasi jika lampu di sekitar sini tak segera dipasang."

"..."

"Ck... Itu kau kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Sakura kesal dan berbalik pergi. Padahal tadinya ia ingin ending yang bagus setelah ia bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi "Kau pasti sangat mengantuk ya? Kalau kau memang tidak mau bicara, ya sudah, aku akan pergi saja!"

"Tunggu... "

"Hei, tunggu Sakura-chan!" Naruto buru-buru menghentikan Sakura. Ia menahan lenganya di sana agar tidak pergi. Naruto mengangguk begitu canggung untuk pengakuannya.

"Baiklah-itu-itu-memang-aku!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya. Menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung.

"Itu-aku, aku memang menyuruh mereka untuk memasang lampu Itu karena... aku tahu jadwal kuliahmu yang padat bisa membuatmu lupa waktu. Kau sering begitu kan? Kau itu gadis perfeksionis yang tidak akan pulang kalau tugasmu belum selesai meskipun sampai larut malam sekalipun. Meskipun aku tahu kau bisa karate _,_ tapi gadis dengan tempramen buruk sepertimupun juga bisa menarik untuk laki-laki hidung belang. Kau tahu?"

Sakura tetap membelakanginya dan Naruto tahu gadis itu mendengarkannya dari balik bahunya. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat itu. Perasaanya sudah semakin jelas. Dia sudah terlanjur ketahuan jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi.

Naruto gugup. Ia mulai salah tingkah saat Sakura berbalik menghadapnya. Pipinya yang kecoklatan merona merah di bawah sinar bulan.

"Haruno Sakura.. Aku ingin kau dengarkan ini baik-baik. Waktu itu, saat kita di SMA, kau murid yang cantik dan pintar. Sulit sekali bagiku karena aku ingin satu kampus denganmu. Saat kau tiba-tiba berkata ingin menjadi Dokter, itu juga menyebalkan karena aku harus belajar dengan keras. Walaupun sulit dan menyebalkan, tapi .. aku mengikutimu.

Dan, walaupun aku menghabiskan separuh hidupku dengan mengejarmu, aku tak tahu kalau itu bukanlah karena sebuah kebiasaan kita bersama, tapi...-

... itu...

... cinta"

Sakura terpana mendengarnya dan terus mendengarkan ucapan Naruto sampai ia benar-benar selesai "Jika kita memulai hubungan kita dengan kata-kata itu, aku khawatir kalau kita akan putus karena sifat pemalasku. Karena itulah aku ragu sekian lama. Aku takut karena jika hubungan kita selesai, kau akan jadi orang yang berbeda"

Sakura tersenyum walau matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sakura meraihnya dan memeluk Naruto erat-erat di malam yang dingin.

"Baka"

Mereka cuma berpelukan. Tapi pelukan bukan antara teman. Tapi laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja jadian.

-FIN-


End file.
